vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Othinus/@comment-25995101-20150303065758
She is possible higher dimensional: It may have been wrong to refer to that place as dark. In fact, the word “place” was not entirely accurate either.' Non-existent things could not be explained. Nevertheless, a few voices lurked within where no one could interfere."' “The concepts of distance and time don’t matter here, remember? And I can’t leave regardless. Even if I did, I’d just end up gathering unwanted attention on a global scale like Othinus.' I was a hair’s breadth and an infinite distance away.”' “'''Does the same go for the others?” “Old man, did you start forgetting things once you became a mummy? The zombie girl, the chimera, and everyone are here. It’s just in destiny’s hands whether we run across each other in this place where the tiniest gap extends to an infinite distance☆”''' “If you think about it, you could call this our way of being ecological. We do it because the world is too small for us to live in, but it isn’t easy putting up with being here.” -Reference to higher dimension: The scale was simply too great. Apparently the universe was constantly expanding due to the big bang, but no one could concretely feel the universe expanding with their 5 senses. Second Princess Carissa was using a power on that level. “All Dimensions Severing Spell.” “This simultaneously severs every dimension at the coordinates whether they are higher dimensions or lower dimensions. It seems the only cross section objects created that we can perceive are the ones that can appear in a 3 dimensional world.” -There are refence to 11th dimension in theteleport skill -Other feats: 1-She had created the lance on her own. To prevent her plan from being found out, she had prepared a dummy plan, caused major incidents around the world, and''' finally destroyed and recreated the world millions or even billions of times'. Without exaggeration, that was the greatest evil he had seen up to this point. 2-It might sound like an arrogant or prideful comment. But after' Othinus had risen to the territory of a true god, nothing ordinary should have been able to do any mental or physical damage to her. There had been something already there which made her feel that way. 3-What exactly could this be compared to? Perhaps a super-long railgun that targeted someone on the planet’s surface after eternal acceleration using straight guiderails stretching from one end of the universe to the other. Perhaps a singularity weapon that created destruction unexplainable with Newtonian physics by directly messing with the smallest particles dealing with mass and motion such as the bosons and the Higgs particle. In all likelihood, expressing it with words was meaningless. Even if one gathered everything that could be expressed with words, it was unlikely one could shoot down that crossbow. -Thor compares the power of Othinus “Stop it. I don’t like being praised like that. You saw Othinus at full power, didn’t you? If the predicted specs I calculated out are accurate, her power would go well beyond mine which is limited to the world we’re in now.' How many times was the world destroyed on your way here? In fact, how’d you even defeat her when she had her lance? …No, merely winning in a fistfight wouldn’t get you back to this world.” It was true that 100% Almighty Thor would likely be killed in an instant if he faced 100% Magic God Othinus. '''Thor ruled a single world while Othinus created infinite worlds. That was an obvious and insurmountable wall.' But that was not the current problem. Almighty Thor stood before Kamijou as a real threat and Othinus could no longer use her power. To move on, Kamijou would have to defeat him with the fists of a puny human. “Just to be clear, I don’t designate the coordinates.' For one thing, coordinates on paper are meaningless in an ever-expanding universe.”' “…?” “The condition isn’t to always move into your blind spot either. That’d only be around Level 3 in Academy City, right? Embarrassingly enough, I’m known as an almighty god, so use a little more imagination.” “…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………It can’t be.” The idea made Kamijou forget about the intense pain filling his entire body. That effect would be convenient, unfair, hopeless, and exactly what a god would do. “Does your spell always move you to the point that will let you win?